The New Girl
by Brightest-Crayon-Of-The-Box
Summary: Sometimes, life is stranger than what we could expect. And this time, maybe Derek will realize what it is, to deal with someone like him.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

The red number on the clock revealed 8am, and the bell started to ring in an annoying noise. Derek let his hand out of the cover and roughly let it fall on the sneeze button.

"Stupid thing." he groaned, keeping his eyes closed.

His room's door suddenly opened and his younger sister entered, running, before to jump in his bed and wake him up.

"Derek! Derek! Derek!" she screamed before to let out a light laugh.

"Marti, stop this." he complained, putting his pillow over his head.

His sister lied next to him and moved the pillow slowly, trying to take a look at her brother. Derek smiled and quickly took Marti in his arms, putting her kindly on the other side of his bed, and started to tickle her.

"Derek! Derek! Stop!" she laughed, trying to escape from his grip.

"You just woke up the big monster, and he's not going to let you go!" Derek said, taking a low voice as Marti laughed even more.

"You guys are so cute!"

Derek turned around and his eyes met his sister Casey's. He frowned in disgust and rolled his eyes.

"Will you? I'm having a family moment, here." he said, moving his hands in the air.

The message couldn't be clearer and Casey crossed her arms.

"Well I'm sorry to interupt, but we're going to be late for school.

Derek got up from his bed and took his sister in his arms to help her up, before to bend to her level.

"Smarti, I'll see you downstairs, okay?"

Marti grinned and nodded as Derek sent her a wink. She quickly left his room and he closed the door behind her, looking at his room with a sigh. It was such a weird morning, and he wondered if the rest of the day would be different.

After dressing up, he got down stairs and took the only toast left in his brother Edwin's plate and brought it to his mouth.

"Hey, bitch! That was mine!" Edwin frowned, yelling at Derek, but didn't move.

"Cry Meh Ah, Riva." Derek tried to pronouce, his mouth full, while putting on his coat.

"Don't worry, Edwin. You can have mine. I'm not hungry anymore." Casey proposed, pushing her plate in his direction.

Derek rolled his eyes at the kindness Casey was trying to show.

"Why do you always have to start everyone's day in a bad way?" Casey asked, her hands on her waist.

"You're making my day a bad one, you know that?"

Casey moved her arms and crossed them on her chest.

"But Derek..." she started.

"Bye." he simply said in a mean way before to close the door roughly. Casey took a big breath and sighed as loud as possible.

"He's driving me insane!" she yelled loud enough for everyone left in the house to hear, getting up the stairs quickly to get her stuff.

---

Derek stepped foot in the school and took off his sunglasses with a smile. Ths was a place where he felt totally great. A place where he was appreciated. Actually, Derek Venturi was, by far, the most popular and conveited guy of the whole school, and he loved it.

He walked until his locker and turned to his best friend, grinning.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

The light haired head turned to him with a shy smile. Sam was probably the complete opposite of Derek. Even though he had the look to be checked out by the girls, he was far from having the attitude. Only Derek could make all the girls go crazy.

"Have you heard?" Sam asked, closing his locker. "There's a new girl at school. And she already grabbed everyone's attention."

"You mean, the guys'. She grabbed the guys' attention." Derek frowned, rectifying his friend.

"No, I really do mean everyone."

The bell rang and Sam quickly left, leaving a surprised Derek behind him.

After a while, Derek shrugged.

_"It can't be that bad." he thought._

He just had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When the school's bang announced the end of the classes, Derek walked to his locker and opened it. As he was taking his backpack, not adding any book in it, of course, a big mob of people walked towards him.

He frowned and closed his locker, staring at them as they came closer to him.

"You know you're totally right." he heard.

Recognizing his best friend Sam's voice, he turned to them and took a better look.

"Hey Sam, are you coming home to practice, tonight?"

A surprised Sam got out of trance and looked at his best friend.

"Oh, no sorry. I'm going to the movies with Mely, tonight."

Derek frowned again and walked to them. Everyone pushed themselves only to show the sight of a petite brunette. Her very long hair was falling straight on her shoulders. Her naked arm maintained an History book on her right side, and her very short pink skirt showed her just enough tanned legs. When Derek looked up, he met a shining smile and gorgeous light green eyes.

"So, you're Derek?"

Her voice sounded like a melody and Derek shook his head, trying to remember what he would normally say to a girl like her.

"The one and only."e he finally heard himself answer.

With the years, it seemed like his body could flirt by itself.

"Not bad. I hope you don't hate me for taking away your best friend, tonight." she started before to turn to Sam. "He's so sweet." she finished, smiling at him.

"No, of course not."

Derek's glance moved to Mely's right and his mouth slightly opened at the sigh of his step sister.

"And what exactly are you doing with her?" Derek asked.

Casey quickly walked up to him and took his arm.

"Isn't she just great? I mean, she went all over the world, and has a lot of stories to tell. Plus, she knows almost anything about History. She's visited thousands of museums, and has read at least three books of every country she's visited." Casey almost whispered, grinning.

Derek's surprise couldn't have been bigger.

"Earth to Casey, she's stealing Sam from you!"

Casey lost her smile and looked down, trying to assimilate the information.

"Yea, but she's so cool!" Casey just shrugged.

Derek sighed and left Casey standing there before to run after the new girl. He finally found her outside the school, along with new people.

"Mely!" He yelled.

She turned to him and greeted him with a smile.

"Could I talk to you... in private?"

Derek had no idea what had gotten into him, but he knew he wanted to take his chance with her. Perhaps, they wouldn't stay together forever, and he would probably end up breaking her heart, but it didn't really matter to him.

"Sure." she answered. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." she just smiled to her admirors around her before they slowly left with a bunch of "see ya's"

"So what does the great Derek Venturi wants to talk to me about?"

Derek stared at her smile, completly speechless.

"You... uhm... I..."

"Sure, Derek, I'll go on a date with you. No matter what Casey has told me about you, I think you do have potential."

Derek's heart beats increased. Did a girl just made him lose all his player abilities?

--------

_**Author's note**__: sorry so short. I know this isnt the best yet, but the next chapter will be much better, I promise. And I'd love you forever if you took the time to review this. thanks:)_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Derek walked back home lost in his thoughts. What did this girl have that was so interesting? Even he, the celeb Derek Venturi had fallen for her chamrs. What kind of power a girl like her could have over everyone? And worse, was her popularity going to ruin Derek's?

He opened the door slowly, which was unusual for him, and put his bag next to the door. Casey ran down the stairs but stopped straight, looking at him.

"Are you alright?" Casey wondered, frowning.

Instead of throwing a mean comment to her face, Derek shrugged and let himself fall on the living room's couch. Casey's curiosity increased and she walked up to his 'brother', sitting down next to him.

"What happened?"

Derek frowned. "I asked her out."

Casey's expression turned into a grimace.

"She denied the proposition, didn't she?"

Derek only nodded. She had accepted. In fact, it made him feel really insecure, a sensation he hadn't felt a lot before. At least, he never felt it around a girl.

"Don't do that, Derek. I have a new friend now, you can't just come, use your charm and do as you usually do." Casey got up, getting mad.

"And what do I usually do?"

Casey crossed her arms and looked away. She didn't want to use "steal my friend" in a sentence. It wouldn't be really mature from her.

"Make my life miserable."

"I'm sorry I did that." Derek appologizes.

Casey stepped back reluctanly.

"Who are you, and what have you done to my brother?" she asked, half-joking, half-serious.

"No, really." Derek got up and put his hands in his pockets.

The phone rang and he walked up to it, before to bring the receiver to his ear.

"You're at the Venturi's. Derek speaking."

Casey rolled her eyes. He liked to pretend only his family was living there, and ignoring the McDonald's always seemed to amuse him.

"Yea Emily, she's here."

Derek put away the phone from him and looked at Casey.

"Phone. For you."

The doorbell rang and he sighed before to get to the door. He opened it with an annoyed look. Sam, his best friend, was stading on the porch with a big smile. Suddenly, it hit him. Mely had accepted a date with both of them.

"Hey Derek, can I get in?"

He didn't answer and only walked back to the couch as Sam got in, taking it as an invitation. He came to sit next to him with his usual smile.

"I can't believe the new girl agreed on going out with me." he finally said, breaking the silence.

"Woo, we two only have a date going on. She's not your girlfriend." Derek pointed.

"But it's only a matter of time."

Derek frowned to his best friend. He really intended on having this girl, and he wasn't going to let his best friend spoil everything.

"I want this girl." he admitted. "So forget her right now."

"Why do you do that?" Sam asked.

He seemed hurt, but Derek didn't care. He was not going to let go.

"You went out with Casey, how can Mely be your kind of girl?"

"Excuse me? Did you take a look at her?" Sam argued.

"Excactly, she's made for me."

Sam slowly got up and looked at his best friend with a disgusted look.

"I never thought my best friend could betray me."

"I'm not betraying you. I'm making things clear." Derek said.

"Fine. Than let's see who gets to be with her."

"Great. It's a war."

Sam shook his head and quickly left. Even if he had broken the best friendship he had ever had, Derek didn't feel an ounce of sadness. It was like this girl had changed him in a way he couldn't understand. After all, a girl who accepts two invitations in one day can't be the right girl for anyone. Yet, Derek smiled.

He was not the right guy for any girl either. Maybe he liked her so much because she reminded him someone.

Himself.


End file.
